1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a document management system in which a document management server and a digital multi-function machine or the like are connected to each other on a network, and a document management method as well as a program for implementing the method, and more particularly to a document management system and a document management method in which, according to an original image of a printed material obtained from a digital multi-function machine or the like, original electronic document data as a basis of the original image is searched for within a document management server and the search result is notified to the user, as well as a program for implementing the method.
2. Description of the Related Art
Conventionally, it has been often the case that a user of a document management system needs to obtain original electronic document data of a printed material based on electronic original data or the like, from the printed material.
However, to find the actual location of original electronic document data of a printed material when obtaining the original electronic document data, the user has to check the contents of electronic document data stored in a document management server one by one, or has to inquire a person who has created or printed the printed material for the location of the original electronic document data. This is troublesome for the user, and raises the problem of low working efficiency.